The Brotherhood of the Traveling Pants
by Angst Faerie
Summary: A remake of 'The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants' with the G-boys playing the lead roles. Yaoi, Yuri, light language, soft sexual situations. Quatre centric! With Duo, Wufei, and Hilde playing the roles of his friends. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1: The Pants

Title: The Brotherhood of the Traveling Pants

Author: Angst Faerie

Rating: R

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, light language, and soft sexual situations

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters or any of Ann Brashares characters or her story 'The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants'.

Notes: I am back!

This is a crossover with the 'Sisterhood of the traveling pants' series, something I promised myself I would never watch. It happened and I had an idea to write with so here it is.

The overall plot is the same so it can be considered a spoiler for the books if you haven't read them. It starts out that way and I kept most of the character traits and roles but it will move differently as it progresses to become my work. Quatre centric!

I left the pairings missing because you will see as it progresses but if you look at my profile it might give you a hint! Also don't mind the spelling, my work as all un-beta'd and I have to do all the proofing myself and can miss my own mistakes.

POV – Quatre's

Chapter 1: The Pants

This story starts off with a pair of pants, yes just your regular old looking denim jeans. These were not just ordinary pants but a magical pair that transformed the summer of four friends lives forever. These four friends were as close as can be even though each was as different as night and day.

They all grew up pretty close to each other in the small town of Sanc, Pennsylvania (1). In fact they lived on the same block of each other and went to the same school, St. Gabriel Academy to be exact. They were even all born in the month of September, their mothers attending Lamaze classes together. The group knew of each other but it wasn't until middle school that they actually got close when they all joined the school's GLAD club that met everyday after school. No one could separate the group from that moment on.

The oldest of the group of friends was Wufei Chang, the strong one. He was the athletic of the group, strong minded, stubborn and reckless. Wufei lived with his grandfather, having moved out of his parent's house after his twin sister Meilan committed suicide by overdosing on sleeping pills. It was hard on him to stay at his old house as he had a hard time coping with the trauma of it all.

Wufei was the last to join the group only attending the GLAD club for the first time his freshman year. He isn't very open with his sexual orientation as this is all new to him and doesn't date that much, if at all. If anyone in the group is ever messed with he is the first to jump in and kick ass. His dominate Chinese traits make him stand out when he is practicing his martial arts with his long dark hair pulled back into a slick ponytail.

Next in line and the second oldest was Duo Maxwell the rebel. He is the foster child of two former radicals that just recently decided to start a family, leaving Duo with two real young foster sisters. Duo is interested in filmmaking and has a very cynical and sarcastic outlook on life even going so far as to give himself the nickname 'Shinigami' even though his friends refuse to call him by that.

Not a Goth by any means but Duo's wardrobe only consists of black tees with black jeans that match his painted nails. His hair is down to his butt but always worn in a braid with red and purple color streaked through it. Just recently he got a nose ring on the left side of his nostril to make a statement to society. Only he really knew what that meant as the others could only guess, he was hard to get at times.

Then there is me, Quatre Winner the artist. I am of Berber heritage the youngest and only son in my family of 29 sisters. It might seem like a lot but my father was a polygamist before he came over to the states to extend his growing empire. At one point in my life I had four mothers and I believe he still sends money over to support them, which is good. When your almost a billionaire you find it hard to even put a dent in ones wallet as the money never steps coming.

I am platinum blond and like to wear linen pants with soft cotton button down shirts, often in pastel colors. Of the group I am what you can say is the most flamboyant when it comes to my sexual orientation. Duo is my best friend as we were close to each other before joining the GLAD club, having been best friends since we were like eight. We are also the founders of the 'Brotherhood' a name we call our little group were we make rules to always let the others come first before you. Its childish but fun.

Last we have the baby of the group, and the only girl, Hilde Schbeiker. Well she isn't really like a girl as she is butch as lesbian's come, according to Duo, but we love her none the less. Next to Wufei she is the toughest of our foursome even manlier then me and Duo combined. Her dramatic and sensitive demeanor also comes with an explosive temper giving her a foreword attitude with others. She is what we like to think of as the heart of the group as well as our drama queen.

Hilde still has a feminine look even if her attitude says otherwise. Her hair is cut relatively short with long bangs in the front, the dark color made it shine an odd blue in the light. She always wears some sort of cap too that would match her outfit of a large baggy sweater and leggings. Her parents are divorced and she lives with her mother, rarely seeing or hearing from her father.

All and all the only thing we have in common was the fact that we were all gay. Now that you know our odd group of friends lets get back to the magical pants and how they changed our Junior year's summer.

* * *

It was the beginning of the summer and we were hanging out like usual at Hilde's place discussing our plans. This summer would be different since for the first time since we've known each other we would be spending the summer apart. Hilde was going to be away at her dad's in South Carolina for the first time in years, after talking her mom into it she agreed to let her go even if she was still weary about it. 

Wufei the star player on St. Gabriel's soccer team was going to be at soccer camp somewhere in Baja California Mexico. It would be a good opportunity for him to get spotted by college scouts and maybe get a scholarship out of it all. I would also be out of the county visiting my Sister Iria in Santorini Greece. A town I have always wanted to see.

Duo was the only one staying here for the summer having no plans to leave. I wasn't sure if he held it in contempt that we would be leaving him but he brushed it off stating it would give him time to work on his documentary about losers or something. Still as Duo took note of Hilde's bag it became hard for him to hold it in.

"Jeez would you just close that suitcase?" Duo snipped at Hilde. "It's disgusting me."

Hilde looked back at her canvas bag laying across her bed, embarrassingly enough her underwear was hanging out showing its worse for wear elastic band. She never seen the point of throwing a ton of money into new underwear when her old ones still worked.

"It's disgusting you." I pointed out to Duo. "Imagine how I feel, I haven't even started packing yet and my flights like at six in the morning. I am disgusted as well."

In case you didn't know I am not very much a morning person?! I might be cute and lovable in the afternoon but just catch this blond when he is half awake then you will see the angry lion inside.

Hilde sighed before slamming the lid down and continued painting a new coat of black on Duo's toenails.

"Come on Quat, for the love of the god of death please don't say that word anymore." Duo whined as he laid back on Hilde's bed next to the bag careful not to move the foot she was working on. "It's making me sick!"

"Which word?" Asked Wufei from where he sat on the floor his face in a sports illustrated and showing little interest in the conversation. "Packing? Flight? Six in the morning?"

Duo was actually considering the Asian's words before responding, "All of them actually Wu-bear." He ignored the magazine that suddenly flew from Wufei's hand smacking him in the face as he used the dreaded nickname.

"Oh Duo grow up! Its only a few weeks, you will live." Hilde replied as she smacked Duo on the leg admiring her work as it dried.

Duo sat up and pushed Hilde back in retaliation. "Its okay for you because your going away to endless barbecues, fireworks, and backyard cookouts." Duo had odd views of how people in the southern states actually lived, but no one argued him on it.

I let out a little sigh in sympathy really feeling Duo's pain, it would be lonely for him being stuck here with nothing to do. Duo soon turned on me.

"I hear ya blondie and I don't need you to make noises of pity for me." I cleared my throat and lied, "I didn't Duo."

"Well then don't bitch." Wufei barged in the conversation as he now sitting in the circle the group was making and actually listening. "You are bitching."

"No!" Duo yelled back jumping on the bed with his hands up and forefingers making a cross as to ward off Wufei in his evil words. "No ranting today Wufei its not fair, I only let you rave when you need to feel better but you deserve to feel the guilt of ditching your true friend!"

Wufei scuffed. "I wasn't ranting I was telling you to stop bitching because I don't want to hear it." He crossed his arms defensively.

Hilde smirked at this. "Well Duo, maybe if you're a bit more nasty like Wufei here you won't miss us and we won't miss you." She ignored the glare thrown in her direction from Wufei himself.

Duo jumped up off the bed almost kicking me in the face as he rounded on Hilde. "I am no idiot and I won't fall for that reverse psychology crap your pushing in my face. Ha ha ha in yours!"

Hilde just rolled her eyes. "I wasn't actually trying that braid boy."

It got quiet then as we all sat in Duo's scolded silence until surprisingly Wufei broke it.

"So Maxwell what are we allowed to say?" he asked.

Duo thought about this as he paced around. "You can say…" he looked around the room for something, fake tears glittering in his eyes for show. "You could say something like…" His eyes gleamed as he found something. "Something like 'Hey Duo do you want these pants?" he finished as he snatched a pair off of the top or clothes on Hilde's dresser.

Hilde looked on in confusion as she capped the nail polish and stood up checking out the pair Duo had picked up. He usually only liked clothes that were black and weird things you'd find at a store like Hot Topic(2), but the pants he were holding were just a pair of normal denim jeans.

"You like those?" she asked looking at the creases it had from neglect as Duo nodded.

"Yep these beauts!" Hilde was still confused.

"You really want them?" She didn't mention that they were on top of the dresser because she was planning on throwing them out anyway as it came from the 'mom went shopping and thought these were cute' pile.

"Yep I sure do." Duo responded again in a way demanding a little display of unconditional love. He felt he was owed it as they were all flying off on big adventures and Duo was stuck here in Sanc. The only thing going for him was that tomorrow he would be launching his new career at Supermart for six cents over the minimum wage.

"Fine keep them." Hilde shrugged before sitting back on the edge of the bed.

Duo hugged the pants to himself slightly upset for getting his way so fast, he liked to argue.

I studied the stonewashed jeans before asking, "Are those the pants your mom got you from the secondhand place next to 'Yes!'?"

"Yes!" Hilde shouted back with a laugh.

Duo unfolded them and smiled. "They're great for secondhand."

Hilde noticed that the pants looked different now that Duo had them. Since somebody was actually caring about them it made it look nicer.

"Shouldn't you try them on first Duo?" I continued asking practically. "If they fit Hilde, they probably aren't going to fit you."

Hilde and Duo both glared at me not sure who should take more offense. I wasn't trying to be mean but they weren't even the same gender and that caused differences in the body.

"What?" Wufei said as the protectiveness he felt over me kicked in from their stares. "You guys have completely different body builds. Hopefully that is obvious to you too."

"Fine." Duo pouted as he got to be huffy again and secretly enjoying it.

Much to Wufei's disgust Duo pulled down his black cargo pants revealing his black silk boxers with skulls on it. "Maxwell for the love of Nataku!" Wufei protested shielding his eyes.

Duo ignored him as he slowly pulled the pants on for the sake of being dramatic. After he was zipped, and buttoned he jumped forward and threw open his arms. "Ta-da!" he yelled.

"Wow." Was the only thing I could say as I studied him.

"Maxwell, you actually look like a stud." Wufei even proclaimed as he checked his friend out.

Duo tried not to let the smile slip as he pranced to the mirror and did turns in circles in front of it. "You really think they're good? I usually don't wear chick jeans, you know not part of the emo scene. Then again they are the butches so they could have came from the men's department."

Hilde ignored that comment as she asked "Are those really my pants?"

Duo had narrow hips with skinny legs on his small frame and the pants fell below his waist, hugging his hips intimately. They revealed a white strip of flat stomach and his cute little belly button. As firm fitting they were they didn't fall on him like girls jeans just nice fitting.

"You look normal," Wufei added.

Duo didn't argue he knew that he appeared small and shapeless in his oversized pants and stuck out like a sore thumb. The pants bagged a little at his feet but that worked for Duo.

Suddenly Duo looked unsure. "I don't know, normal is not really my style. Maybe someone else should try them on?" Duo began to take them off.

"Duo your crazy," Hilde started. "Those pants are so for you they want your body and mind." She couldn't help but see the pants in a brand new light.

Duo throw the pants at me. "Here you go."

"Why? They are meant for you." I tried to argue.

Duo grinned. "Just try them."

"I'm not sure, you know I don't like denim." I said feigning disinterest.

Hilde watched me glancing at the pants with a certain amount of interest. "Why not? Quatre, try 'em."

I looked down at the pants warily before standing up and shedding my khakis pretending not the hear the giggles made when they caught sight of my blue cookie monster boyshort panties. It was no secret of my love for girls boyshort panties but I blushed none the less. I then went to the mirror to see after I had them on.

Wufei considered as Duo huffed. "Oh Quatre, you make me sick." He offered.

"Jesus Quatre!" Hilde said.

"They are nice pants," I said in a whisper.

* * *

(Change of POV: Hilde's) 

They were used to Quatre, Hilde knew this but to the rest of the world he was stunning. His pale white skin matched with his soft blond hair, almost gold in the light, framed his round face. He had wide eyes the color of the sea not fully blue or green. Quatre's face was so lovely, so delicately structured, it kind of made Hilde sick.

Hilde was the girl here after all. She even once confessed to Duo that she was worried some talent scout would see Quatre and sweep him away to be a model or actor, taking him away from them. Duo admitted he worried the same thing. Quatre disregarded this saying they were thinking to highly of his looks and wouldn't hear any of it.

The pants clung to Quatre's waist and followed down the line of his hips. They held the shape of his thighs and even though they fell longer to his feet then Duo it looked really cut when he rolled them up into a cuff. As he moved forward, they appeared to hug each of his muscles as they shifted and moved. Hilde watched in wonder at how different they were from his bland uniform of Ralph Lauren khaki's he liked to wear.

* * *

(Change of POV: Back to Quatre) 

"Very sexy," Wufei said to me.

I quickly snatched another peek at the mirror. Duo always made fun of the way I held myself saying it was awkward with my neck pushed forward and I noticed he was right and shifted a bit. "I think that maybe they are too tight." I confessed.

"Are you joking, Q?" Duo laughed. "They are beautiful on you, looking a million times better then those lame-o pants you usually wear."

I turned to Duo and crossed my arms feeling saucy. "Was there a compliment somewhere in that?"

"Seriously, you have to take them," Duo continued. "They are like…transforming."

I fiddled with the waistband of the pants a bit not at all comfortable. I didn't like it when people talked about the way I looked as I thought I was too skinny, too pale and too awkward and girly in my overall appearance.

"You are always beautiful," Hilde added to Duo's banter. "But Duo is right…you look completely different. Hot!"

I quickly slipped the pants off. "Wufei has to try them now."

"I do?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You do," I confirmed.

"Wu-man is too freakishly tall for them," Duo said trying to do an impersonation of what looked to be a giant walking on stilts.

"Just try," I asked with a pout.

"I don't need more jeans," Wufei said. "I have dozens at home."

"What, are you scared of them?" Hilde teased. Stupid dares always worked on Wufei.

Wufei snatched the pants from Quatre taking off his own pair of dark wash jeans and kicking them into a pile on the floor. He ignored Duo's jokes about his white briefs as he pulled the pants up. Wufei at first tried to pull that pants way up on his waist so they would be too short like everyone thought but as soon as he let go they settled nicely on his hips. Only falling on the tops of his feet.

"Oh freaky." Duo sang in a ghostly voice.

Wufei turned to look at his backside. "What?!" he asked.

"They're not short, they're perfect." I said in awe.

Duo cocked his head as he studied Wufei circling him like a predator. "You look almost…small, Wu. Not like your usual freakazoid tall."

"The insult King just keeps on gracing." I said with a laugh.

Wufei was tall, well taller then us, with wide shoulders, long legs, and long arms. He was amazingly narrow even with his slight athletic build.

"He is right though," Hilde said thoughtfully. "They do fit better then your usual pairs."

Wufei checked once more in the mirror and gave a 'hmph', he wouldn't admit that he actually liked them but you could tell the way he eyed himself in the pants that he loved them.

"You've got a nice little butt, you should show it off more, get the boys interested." Duo gave with a suggestive grin. "Hey!" He yelled suddenly as an idea hit him.

"You know how we find out if these pants are truly magic?" he asked.

"How?" Hilde asked warily.

Duo pointed Hilde in the chest with his finger. "You try them on now. I know they belong to you but I am just saying it is impossible for the pants to fit you too."

Hilde bit the inside of her lip. "Are you making fun of my curves and possibly my bubble butt?"

"Come on Hilde you know I envy that bubble butt of yours I would love for some hottie to bend me over and spank it." Duo cheesed as Wufei snorted in disgust.

"Anyway's I just don't think these pants are going to fit over it, I mean it hugged all our asses and we are flat as a board." Duo explained reasonably while Wufei and I nodded in agreement.

Hilde wondered if the jeans would even fit over her thighs if they did hug her friends bodies. She wasn't in anyway chubby but she had the curves of a woman and an ass unlike her friends that were straight and narrow. They weren't nicely shaped like she was and didn't want to stand out if the jeans, which were probably girls, fit them and not her.

"It's alright I didn't want them or else I would have kept them." Hilde said thinking about what to change the subject too but her eyes never left the pants, neither did three other pairs.

"Yes you have too, I had to face the humiliation so now you do too." Wufei said.

"Please Hilde?" I begged.

Not being able to take the anticipation she saw on her friends face Hilde consented. "Fine then but don't expect them to fit or anything. I know they won't."

"They were your pants Hilde in the first place." Wufei was always one to point out the obvious.

"Yeah smart ass but I never actually tried them before." Hide snapped back in a defensive tone trying to stop any further questions. Angrily Hilde stripped off the black legging and pulled the jeans up over her bikini cut orange panties. They didn't stop at her thighs, or her butt. The pants went up without a complaint. Hilde was surprised when she was able to fasten them. "So?" She questioned the group nervous to take the trip to the mirror just yet.

Nobody spoke, or even moved in that matter.

"What?" Hilde asked as she peeled open her eyes that she didn't realized she had shut. "Are they bad? Do I look squeezed in?" Hilde meet Duo's eyes. "What come on tell me already?"

"Well…I…I just…" Duo sputtered.

"Oh my," was the only words that trailed off my lips as I studied her.

Hilde sighed and turned away from us. "I'll take them off and we can just erase that image from all our heads." She said face burning.

Wufei found the words that everyone was too stunned to say and stopped her. "Hilde its not that. I mean look in the mirror, you look great. Almost like a vogue super model or something."

Wufei waved whatever it was Duo wanted to say to him off. It probably went something about him knowing what a vogue model looked like anyway.

Hilde rolled her eyes and put her arms across her chest. "I seriously doubt that."

"Look at yourself then." I quickly covered. "Those pants are magic!"

* * *

Hilde causally ventured towards the mirror checking herself out from far away, then up close. She looked from her front as well as her back. 

It was quiet in the room as no one spoke and even though someone's cell was ringing it sounded distant and far off, no one made a move to answer it. Probably didn't notice it as we all sat staring at Hilde waiting for someone to break the silence.

Finally Hilde let out a whispered breath. "These are a pair of magic pants."

Excitement filled the air as we made our way to our sanctuary. A little place we found at the beginning of our freshman year when we wanted to hold emergency meetings without interruptions and the school wouldn't let us stay past five. Emergency's such as problems with boys/girls, when we were mad at a family member, or even a bad pimple.

We found a place that meant something to each of us and held some of our most treasured memories. That's why we were sneaking into Howard's through a window in the back that had a broken latch. Howard's was like your local Y or something that housed some of your extracurricular classes for kids. We had each attended for something at one point of our life. Wufei of course for martial arts, Duo went for the swimming, and surprisingly Hilde for ballet, I know creepy! She always claimed she wanted to be in kickboxing but her mother wouldn't let up.

I went for violin lessons but after my dad realized my gift in music he pulled me from the class and paid for some more elite private tutoring. I throw a fit because I missed my friends and was later brought back where I signed up for fencing instead. My dad refused to let be go back to violin classes in fear it would hold me back and he was already paying almost a grand a week for Instructor H's lessons, a fat man with receding hairline and a thin, dark mustache and a very talented musician.

In we went one by one through the window and down the halls to the makeshift cafeteria it housed. Howard was closed by now, all classes were over by 2:00 and bingo night was Sunday the only night it was open late. Hilde shifted the bag on her shoulders before setting it down with the pants next to it, all of our supplies were kept in that knitted bag and I opened it digging out the candles and setting them around the jeans in a circle.

Wufei having taken the lighter out of Duo's hands, then proceeded to light them. "You guys ready?" he asked.

"I think so," Hilde put in as she set out the snacks and turned on the stereo her Ipod was sitting in. A Lily Allen song began to play softly. Wufei grimaced as well as Duo, they hated the music me and Hilde found enjoyable. "It's pants time."

The ritual began to ensure us a good summer as Hilde unfolded the pants and laid them on the ground in between the candles. I was sitting to her right, with Wufei on mine, Duo on his, and back to Hilde who was on Duo's. I pulled out the parchment of paper I had brought along and handed it to Wufei as he took his quill pen and dipped into the ink bottle Duo held.

"Alright I will start this," Hilde said sitting comfortably in their circle. "We gather here today the first day as well as our last day together for the summer. To make sure we keep in touch with our fellow brothers this summer we hereby decide to share the Pants by trading them off every week of the summer."

"Going by the straws we drew earlier it will go Quatre first, Duo second, me Hilde third, and finally Wufei last. Then we will go back in that order and to be fair Wufei will get them for two weeks before sending them back to me, Duo and lastly Quatre who will bring them back. We will draw strength in these pants that makes all of us look so damn hot."

We each laughed before Hilde continued.

"We, the Brotherhood will hereby instate the following ten rules to govern the use of these soon to be Traveling Pants." Hilde stopped and looked to me as I would govern the first rule.

"One, you must never wash the Pants." I grinned and looked to Wufei.

"Two, you must never double cuff the Pants, because it is tacky. There will never be a time when this is not tacky. If you are short, like Quatre, you may cuff it once and as big as you need it." He nodded showing the rare side of his fashion sense.

"My turn!" Duo chirped and thought hard. "Three, you must never say the word 'phat' while wearing the Pants. You must also never think that you are fat while wearing the Pants."

Hilde gave a wicked grin. "Four, you must never let a boy, or in my case a girl, take off the Pants. You may take them off yourself in their presence though."

"Hilde!" I said in shock. "Lets see….five. You must not pick your nose while wearing the Pants. You may scratch the surface or rub." I know it was stupid but I ran out of things to say.

"Six," Wufei cut in concealing the laugh at my suggestion as he finished writing down my rule on the paper. "Upon our reunion will follow these set procedures for documenting our time in the Pants." Wufei jotted a bit before continuing. We usually picked him to record our sessions as he was the fastest writer with the most legible handwriting.

"On the left leg of the Pants you will write the most exciting place you have been while wearing them and on the right, the most important thing that has happened to you while wearing the Pants. For example Duo actually having a brilliant idea that worked while wearing the Traveling Pants."

Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei before adding in his dramatic voice from earlier. "Seven, you must write to your brothers throughout the summer, no matter how much fun you are having without them."

"For the last time you will be fine Duo." I put in my two cents as he still pouted.

"Anyway's eight, you will pass the Pants along to your brothers according to the specifications set by the Brotherhood earlier. Failure to comply will result in a severe spanking upon our reunion." Hilde put in seriously.

Duo hooted! "Don't make it sound so promising Hilde that I want to get punished."

"DUO!" I yelled as embarrassment sunk in and Wufei jumped in to cover for me, or so I thought.

"Nine," he started as he eyed me. "You must not wear the Pants with a tucked in shirt and belt, see rule two." Of course out of the group I was the only one with a tucked in shirt and belt so it was obvious that was directed at me. My fluster didn't subside as I looked down.

"I will finish this up now." Duo said as me made to hold hands, we each complied.

"Finally ten, always remember that Pants equal love. Love your pals and love yourself."

We all nodded in agreement and recited our pre written lines before we helped ourselves to the snacks laid out.

"To honor the Pants and the Brotherhood

And this moment and this summer and the rest of our lives

Together and apart."

I had no idea where this summer was going to lead us and how that would result, I don't think any of us did. After this we would only have one more summer before we all went away to college.

It was something we all feared, saying goodbye to one another, my heart just clenched thinking about it. It was only about nine weeks I mean how much can happen in such short time. Well a lot can and it will be the lest expected but possibly to most important event in your life, changing you forever in both bad and good ways.

* * *

endnotes: 

1 – Sanc, Pennsylvania Yes that is made up.

2 – Hot topic had many memories of days old when I used to pretend I was goth. Got to love your pre teen years.

What did you think? R&R please


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Title: The Brotherhood of the Traveling Pants

Author: Angst Faerie

Rating: R

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, light language, soft sexual situations, and a minor character death

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters or any of Ann Brashares characters or her story 'The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants'.

Notes: The group all set out to start their new summer apart from each other

IMPORTANT EDIT:I accidentally got the order in which the pants go wrong so I had to fix it in the first chapter. It should really be-

Quatre, Duo, Hilde, Wufei, and then again Quatre, Duo, Hilde, Wufei.

Note to my reviewers

Thank you all that left me a review and I am glad you enjoy it so far

Judith:

Alright first let me clear this up Heero will not be killed off. I like Heero too much to do that (I even have a role for him later on) but there will be a character death, this person however was dead throughout the Gundam series but still had in impact on Duo's life. Duo got a part of his name from this person.

My first chapter is pretty much a rewrite but that's because I didn't know how else to start it and get them where I need them. I don't own any of the books or the movie so from here on out I couldn't copy even if I wanted. Like the prologue of my other story it was the easy way out. This will go throughout the characters years in college so it will be long enough to find its voice.

I won't delete your review because it was positive it only showed your concerns and that you do still want to see more as long as it does not become a rewrite. Once again I promise you it won't.

Chapter 2: Arrival at our final destinations

The one thing Quatre hated about flying was a twenty hour flight with three too many connections along the way, and then there was the seven hour ferry ride to Santorini from Athens. He was beyond exhausted when he reached the port where his sister Iria waited on a Papakia, what the Greek called their mopeds.

Iria was one of his younger sister only 28 years old and came from the same mother as Quatre. She had the same blonde hair only hers was dull in color compared to Equate's and her eyes were gray like her father's. Spotting him she waved as a man by her side, with graying hair, went and took Quatre's bags and piling them on a what he assumed to be a donkey not being all that used to seeing them.

"Welcome to Fira little brother." Iria said as she got off the bike and went to hug him.

"You must be tired from your flight so lets head back to the house so you can get some rest before dinner. Don't worry about your bags Christos will ride them up with Fiona. Christos is my butler and Fiona is the mule."

Iria smiled as she handed Quatre the helmet and he strapped it on and took a seat behind her. The ride was slow but pleasant the cool weather and the smell of the sea soothed him as he looked at the beautiful sights. They left the port and took numerous kanrounis(1) as they made their way up the steep slopes of the island.

After awhile Iria stopped and got off the papakia and Quatre followed her lead. She handed it off to a gentlemen and he stored it on a shed as Iria took her brothers hand in her own and continued on foot.

"There aren't really any road for wheeled vehicles go so he had to walk. It's not far just on the top of these steps." Iria assured as Quatre followed.

True to her word it took only about another ten minutes to reach her flat. She let him inside and showed him around. They entered the kitchen that also served as the dinning room and though it wasn't a big as Quatre was used to there was plenty of room for him and the three other people that were preparing some sort of meal. There was no television so the den was more of a study with a desk and numerous books.

Iria assured him that they did have electricity and running water as he began to worry not used to living without such luxuries. Quatre didn't bring his laptop and there was no TV so truthfully he didn't really need it but the light would be comforting when it got dark. Not that he was afraid of it just he had to get used to being in a new place and it would help greatly. The house wasn't wide but did go up another story were there were a few bedrooms and a couple of full bathrooms.

Iria opened the tan wooden door so show Quatre where he would be sleeping the first thing he saw was the view. In front was two large glass french doors that led out to a balcony. It was only big enough to have on chair in the corner about 3 feet long by 6 feet wide but he wasn't going to complain. His bedroom was the only one on this side so there was no other balcony on either side of him giving him privacy. It overlooked the town with the sea in the background.

The rest of the room consisted of a dresser, closet, nightstand, desk with a single chair and lamp. Then there was the bed. It had a wrought iron head board that was painted black with the cream sheets and yellow pillows. As odd as the color scheme seemed it worked. His sister has a way with interior design he wasn't too sure if she was the one that went to college for it, it was too hard to keep up with.

"Why don't you lie down for a bit I will wake you up for dinner and Christos will bring your bags up when he gets here." Iria suggested as she gave him another smile. "Its nice to have you here, sleep well." She softly left the room and Quatre decided to try out that nice looking bed.

He was determined to stay awake at least until Christos showed up. He had Quatre's violin, the most treasured possession he owned, and he was worried about it. He didn't last long as he drifted off way before the man made it.

Iria true to her word woke him up for dinner but the groggy blond mostly kept to himself and picked at the food, his sister forgot he was a vegetarian and he refused to eat the poor lamb or anything it might of accidentally touched. Quatre then returned to his room where he was out for the rest of the day and the next. Sleeping off his jet lag and exhaustion from the trip so far even if it only just began.

00000

Wufei took his flight relatively well even if it was across the country. Landing in California he then meet with the other campers and some annoying lady calling herself a counselor. Once again Wufei wasn't all that surprised to see the lack of oriental people such as himself. A lot of Caucasian boys a few Hispanic and a couple of black kids made up the group.

He was glad to see that this one didn't include any females like his middle school camps did. He wasn't sexiest but Wufei did not believe in co-ed teams. Boys and girl were built different and so in theory competed at different levels as well. An older girl at his camp named Sally Po would get into it with him quite often on his thoughts like that.

He usually won as they would play a one on one game and he would stomp her.

The loud mouth woman, whose name he didn't catch because he wasn't listening, was now hoarding them onto the dirty busses that would take them to Baja. Energy was running high as the excited boys boarded most wearing their hometown uniforms in support. Wufei didn't wear his because he really didn't like his school enough to suffer the embarrassment of wearing their mascot, The Doves.

He grabbed his book bag that was acting as his carry on and boarded the bus, it was hot and sticky with no air circulation and Wufei hoped they would move out soon or he would surely be smothered. He took a seat in the middle and put his bag next to him by the aisle so no one could sit by him.

There was enough room so no one had too and once they started moving the guys talked and bullshited about plays they did or supposedly did and joked. All pumped up for camp. Wufei simply but his ear buds in and turned his Mp3 player on droning out everyone and stopping any discussion anyone tried to start. He wasn't here to make friends. This group almost made him miss Duo.

It was hours before the spotted the gates to the camp and rolled in. The buses drove up the dirt road and towards the buildings in the distance. Wufei smiled as he saw the soccer courts that lined a few acres this was what he was here for and only this. He lived for competition and soccer was just something he was great in.

As the buses stopped at the building known as the 'hall' the kids were let off. Wufei got off and went for the trailer were the luggage was being dumped off and began to the difficult task of trying to find his. As luck would have it his happened to be at the bottom of the pile and after waiting for the others to help dig his out he began to tug on his.

The blasted thing wouldn't move and he found himself cursing under his breath when suddenly a hand reached over him and helped him pull it free. "Thanks." Wufei mumbled under his breath, gratitude wasn't one of his forefronts, and he turned to spot his mystery aide but saw no one nearby. In the crowd of kids it could have been anyone but no one was even looking at him.

Wufei shrugged it off and pulled his bag behind him to the side where an overenthusiastic camp councilor was speaking. It was the same old boring thing they say in movies. Welcome to camp, we are going to have a fun time, it will be a life changing experience, etc.

He gave the campers their sleeping arrangements and Wufei quietly took note that he was in bunk 5 and followed the other 7 kids he would be bunking with. They were all introducing themselves as Wufei threw his bags up on the remaining open top bunk.

He ignored most of them so he wouldn't remember their names for the life of him. It might change the longer Wufei remained here but all he knew was that the was an over excited Hispanic kid. A two white boys with blond hair that you could only tell the difference between the two was the length one having longer hair then the other. Three brunettes and one black boy he kept to himself much like Wufei.

They were the minorities here with the Spanish kid he learned was called Diego. Wufei wasn't all that surprised he was the only Asian, that happened often but now that he was on the west coast he hoped for more but he wasn't lucky enough to be bunked with anyone that shared his dark eyes and olive skin. Wufei wasn't racist but he grew tired of the jokes directed at his looks and hoped he could of roomed with someone he could talk with that understood that.(2)

After settling in they moved back into the hall to have dinner. It wasn't a gourmet meal but he could deal with hot dogs and some nasty healthy chips that tasted like stale bread. He sat by himself at the end of the long table with his paper plate and styrofoam cup. He watched as the councilors sat at the table in the front of the room wondering which moron he would be stuck with as a coach for the rest of his stay.

He was surprised to see one looking back, he was one of the younger men with blond hair that wasn't as golden as Quatres but paled in comparison. It was long too having to go down to at least the middle of his back, Wufei couldn't be certain as he was facing him. He couldn't see his eye color but noted the man had piercing eyes.

This man didn't look away but stared at Wufei in a calculating manner. Not one to back down from anything Wufei stared back in a nasty sneer, not liking how this guy was singling him out. It couldn't be because of his race as the table next to his was mostly filled with Asian guys, maybe the guy was judging him because he was sitting alone.

That pissed Wufei off more, he didn't need or want a nosey councilor trying to figure out what was bothering him to be so anti social because he wasn't bothered, just easily annoyed. This man just smiled suddenly and shock his head in what Wufei took as a laugh before turning to talk to a fellow coach. Wufei smirked some at winning the staring contest as he tried to eat his nasty supper. He would look back to see if the coach was looking again but the man never did.

He assumed he would forget all about the encounter after he got some rest. A rest he really needed as tomorrow everyone would play and be judged on their skills before being assigned to a team for the rest of the camp session. Wufei would have to be at his best to assure he got on one of the top teams. A team where its members skills were beyond your average players and only the best of the coaches would teach them the skills to help them nail the scholarships needed to attend the best schools around.

As Wufei climbed back into his bunk and droned out his room mates endless banter his mind did let it slip as he slept fine without any problems. His only thoughts were how the others were doing without him. He did slightly miss their odd foursome.

00000

Hilde was lucky out of her traveling friends she didn't have to take a plane to reach South Carolina only a gray hound bus. It wasn't crowded and she had a nice conversation with an elderly lady who was traveling to meet her new grandson. Hilde shared the lady's excitement until she got off along the way. Afterwards Hilde just slept the rest of the way to Charleston, SC.

It was only a ten hour ride and it wasn't that bad by the time she woke up she had arrived. Hilde bonded off the bus and into the terminal where she looked for her father. She spotted his ginger hair in the distance and ran to him. She would have hugged the life out of him but he was on his cell phone and gave her a smile and hurried his call.

Hilde's father Trieze Khushrenada was always a busy man. That was one of the major reasons for her parents divorce. He could just never be there when he was needed work kept him away. When he was around people wouldn't even realize he was her dad just a stranger her mom was seeing. She looked nothing like him even though they both had obvious German traits, she inherited her mothers darker complexion not her fathers light one.

She watched as he hung up the phone and looked at her. "You sure have grown." He complimented as he took her bag and headed for the parking lot. He was never into hugs so Hilde didn't mind the somewhat cold greeting. It was just how he was but Hilde admired how young her dad still looked not seeming to age at all since she last saw him.

It was easy to find his black Rolls-Royce as he was always a man of luxury. She hesitatingly got in not used to being in such a nice car. Sure he had ridden in some of Quatre's family cars like his dads Porsche but never a Royce. She didn't want to damage it especially since it was one of her dads treasure. He got in the drivers seat after putting her bags in the trunk and they were off.

Hilde did most of the talking while Trieze listened. She told him how her school year went and apologized for not bringing her report card with, she didn't want him to see all her C's on it. He paid attention and asked questions even laughed at some of the humorous tales she had about Duo.

"I brought my tennis racket too I know how much you loved it and I kept up in my practice so we can play sometime." Hilde smiled as she remember her lessons her dad used to give her. After he left the only time she really got to play as on her school team as her mom would only pay for ballet lessons and little else.

"You sure you are up to it." Trieze jested as he had won every match against his daughter in the past. Hilde was the type that knew if you were holding back so she wouldn't accept a win when he held back to be fair.

It was then that Hilde noticed the passed his usual street that he had lived on when she visited in the past and headed outside of the town.

"You moved?" she questioned finding it weird as the pulled into a suburb. Her dad had always lived in town finding it more convenient to get to his work and his penthouse apartment was more then big enough to suit his needs.

"Yeah I did I guess I am living more in the American dream." Hilde frowned, that wasn't like her dad he hated the whole friendly neighbors and white picketed fence scene. Then again he was now entering a gated community and driving up the hill past the massive houses.

His American dream was more upgraded then most but as they pulled into the driveway of on particular house she wondered what made him decide to move into such a community when he was fine with her own. Her question was soon answered as he turned off the car but didn't make a move to get out. She stayed too confused by his action.

"Hilde I should have told you sooner but I meet someone and this is her house. I moved in almost a year ago." Hilde would have retorted but now the door was opening and a woman exited with two girls behind her. The woman had brown hair that matched her eyes. It was layered down a little past her shoulders and framed her face. She appeared to also have a bit of German in her as well.

As her Dad got out of the car and the strange woman opened hers and pulled her out in a hug.

"I have been wanting to meet you for so long." She gushed. "Your father has told me so much about you my name is Lady Une(3), you can call me Lady if it makes you more comfortable."

'What would make me uncomfortable?' Hilde thought sarcastically as she was let go. She was still trying to absorb this information as Une stepped back to the tallest of the two girls with long blond hair and a nasty smirk that distorted her witch like pointed eyebrows.

"This is my oldest daughter Dorothy and she is your age. I think you two will become pretty close." Une added as Dorothy hugged Hilde as well. "It will be a pleasure to get to know you." She giggled as Hilde thought otherwise.

"And this one is my baby Mariemaia, she is eight years old." A young girl stepped around her and Hilde's breath caught. The girl shared Dorothy's blue eyes but she wasn't blonde at all like her sister but she had ginger hair, the same ginger as Hilde's father.

What she was thinking couldn't be true though because the girl was only 8 and her parents just divorced eight years ago. If what she was thinking was true then the whole pretense of her parents divorce could just be a nasty cover for an even more horrible truth.

Mariemaia gave a pleasant sincere smile, unlike her sister, and grabbed Hilde's hands. "We will make some pretty braids maids together won't we."

Hilde's heart dropped. "What?"

Une's eyes widen before turning on Trieze. "You didn't tell her?" Une's confused and slightly agitated

Hilde felt annoyance come quickly. "Tell me what?" she turned to her dad in a slight yell.

Mariemaia stepped back eyes wide and terrified that she had caused this. Hilde paid her no mind though as she kept her glare on her dad.

He kept a calm face and didn't look effected in anyway as he ignored Hilde's glare but kept a smile on Une. "Well I was about too before you interrupted." With a sigh he ran a hand through his hair before finally acknowledging Hilde's dilemma. "At the end of the summer Lady and I will be getting married. She agreed to let you be in it as you will be here at the time of the ceremony."

Hilde gaped as Une smile proudly at her fiance and her daughters gloated in her happiness. No one seemed to notice though the turmoil raging in Hilde's eyes as they lead her inside the strange house.

She was thankful when she found out she would get her own room that way to escape from the chaos she was just tossed into. What was her dad thinking? He couldn't be expecting for her to take this news with open arms and celebrate with them.

Hilde couldn't skip dinner even though she had managed to avoid everyone until then assuring them she needed time to settle in her room. It was awkward as she sat at the long table across from Dorothy and next to her dad. He bragged about Une's cooking and how nice the kitchen looked because she had a knack for decor.

Everyone laughed at the inside jokes and passed the food around with 'pleases' and 'thank you's' like on a horrible sitcom family that could rot your teeth out. Hilde felt like a stranger not knowing how to sit and keep her elbows off the table. Embarrassingly enough she even tipped the milk picture over and Une kept telling her it was alright as she cleaned it up brushing off Hilde's help.

When the phone rung Hilde jumped up for its salvation. "I will get it." She called before Une held up her hand.

"Don't worry about it Hill we don't answer the phone at dinner." Une said point blankly and Hilde sat back down. It was like being in a time zone what type of people didn't answer the phone at dinner.

Dorothy then probed her mother into telling the story about how she and Trieze met but thankfully Une declined. She didn't think Hilde would want to hear such a long and boring story, which she didn't. However Hilde got the feeling there was more to it then that but she didn't push it worrying she might have to hear it and she didn't think she could.

When supper was finished everyone helped with the dishes before she excused herself claiming she was tired. Hilde really wasn't having slept too long on the bus but even as she lied in the bed and stared up at the ceiling she felt relief from being able to escape. She then briefly wondered how she was going to survive the entire summer here when she could barely make it the first night.

00000

Duo cursed loudly when he alarm went off. Eight o'clock was too early for a kid his age but he had to be at working in an hour. Work, it sucked even thinking about it while all of his other friends were off doing fun stuff he would be stuck in a new hell hole. He needed the money though and this was the only way he would be able to get it.

He managed to pull himself out of bed and into the shower, it helped wake him up as well as the cup of coffee he helped himself too when he was done. The others made fun of Duo's coffee habit, they thought he was only drinking it to act older then he really was. He would never admit that's how it started but now he was really starting to enjoy it.

His foster mother would get mad at him drinking such a thing saying kids his age should be hyped up on high sugar sodas in its all might evil carbonated glory. Duo would just respond by chugging a Mountain Dew minutes after consuming his cup of coffee. Oh yes Wufei hated him on those days.

Five minutes spent braiding his hair before he was off helping his mom feed the baby Cagalli and give his other little sister, Flay, her cereal, in all the havoc that consisted of most of his mornings.(4) His mom reminded him to come straight home from work because he would have to watch Cagalli when she took Flay to piano lessons.

Like usual Duo bitched a good while to it while his mom just ignored him. He hated sitting but it was something he had to do. At least a couple times a week he would have to watch at least one of them, getting stuck in his mud hole home while the others once again had fun without him.

As Duo skipped off to work he tried to ignore the damp spot that was slowly appearing on his back. Duo never bothered drying his hair it was too long to even try so even. It was warm out so the walk would help dry it up just a little

He soon reached the SuperMart and put on the horrible blue vest. It was technically his third day at work because he went to one day orientation and another for training. A job so easy a monkey could do it had a two day training session, it boggled his mind. He looked for the jackass supervisor he had to listen too named Trant Clark.(5)

Trant then bitched Duo out for being about three minutes late he had already gave everyone their activities for the day and Duo missed it. This jerk liked to be in control and got freaked whenever someone didn't do things exactly his way. Mad at Duo for being late he looked for the most grueling job for him to do as punishment.

That's how Duo wound up in the grains aisle with a pricing gun marking the bread down that was close to expiration. Afterwards he would have to do the pastries. He listened to the click of the price gun which worked poorly as it took two clicks to get the damn sticker out.

He had to stick it out though Duo was determined to finish his documentary on the losers in his town but he needed more equipment first. Video art had to be so expensive. This job was becoming increasingly annoying as people would ask the dumbest questions, half the time the shit was right in front of their face.

Duo just wanted to grab them and rub their noses in it and after the ninth time Trant came over and complained about him having his name tag flipped the wrong way Duo was about to do the same to him. He wore it that way so when he pissed someone off and they went to report him they won't have his name because the nametag was hidden.

People were so predictable even if they got the name they were so mad that they completely forgot it by the time they find a manger. Reporting a name completely off from the original one. Annoyed when Trant walked by again Duo took the pricing gun pointed it at his forehead and pulled the trigger, even faked his own death before getting off the floor and back too work.

He didn't work for long though when for the sixteenth time in the three hours he had been there someone interrupted him. The person cleared there throat loudly and started to tap their feet.

With gritted teeth Duo turned around into the little face of some preteen plastic and her posse of girls that looked just like her. She sneered at Duo while her group laughed in disgust.

"Excuse me, where is the lip gloss at?" the mini queen asked in a nasty tone even throwing a huff at the end.

Without a word Duo put his hand in the girls face with his index finger pointing down. He twirled it in a turn around motion and pointed back to the front of the store where most kept there cosmetics.

The girl wouldn't let Duo get the best of her as she just eyed the sticker on his forehead and turned to her friends. "Dork!" she simply said as the other girl cackled into laughter and headed for the front.

It was immature but they didn't see the next hand motion gave them when their back were turned. They needed to learn that dressing like a Barbie doll wasn't as cute as they thought. The girls were so little they were probably wearing the dolls actual clothes then walking around like they were some hot shit.

Duo smiled at those thoughts as he went back to his grueling task. A few packages later Duo was interrupted again but this time it was different. He hard a crash an aisle over and knew someone had made a mess that Trant would make him clean up later.

Deciding that he should check it out just in case Duo put his stuff down and went around the corner. Sure enough there was a bunch of cans were rolling on the ground. The further Duo went around the corner he noticed something next to the mess. Two feet lay facing him connected to a body of a young boy.

The boy's head was turned facing Duo but his eyes weren't open. He appeared to be young maybe around ten years of age and was wearing a pair of brown cargo pants, white tee shirt with a green sleeveless hoody over it. He had light brown hair and looked like he was just sleeping. Duo ran forward and checked the kid and found he was breathing but still wouldn't wake.

He pulled the walkie off that was attached to his belt and called for Trant to get an ambulance. Duo remained with the unresponsive boy until the paramedics came and put him on a gurney. They asked Duo some questions while he followed them outside when the boy suddenly opened his eyes.

He stared at Duo a bit before frowning. "You got a price sticker on your forehead loser."

Duo was at a loss as they loaded the strange boy into the ambulance. "What the hell was that!" was all he could say as they drove off.

That would be the last time Duo Maxwell did a good deed again. Thankfully Trant let him off earlier, after he cleaned up the boy's mess first.

00000

endnotes:

(1) Kanrouni – are what the side streets that fill Greece are called.

(2) There is a reason why Wufei takes note of peoples races and will be revealed later in the story so you will see him thinking about it occasionally.

(3) I know some people will argue that Une was Middie Une in episode Zero so let me point out again that it wasn't. I believe the two have no connections at all so that's why she is Lady Une. Besides I like her being Lady and some people have named their kids worse things.

(4) Flay and Cagalli are two female characters in Gundam Seed, I needed names . 

(5) Trant Clark was an OZ soldier that polite Wing Zero and fought Duo once.

Always R&R!


End file.
